Ginny's World
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: A look into Ginny's mind after Harry dies. First Harry Potter fanfic ever. Briefly mentions drinking and a teensy bit of swearing


A crack of lightning was followed by a loud rumble in the cloudy sky. The wind fiercely blew, causing the dead trees to lean precariously to one side. The ground was light gray and cracked as though an earthquake had hit. In the middle of the gloomy scene, was a girl with dark red hair hanging limply around her pale face. She sat cross-legged on the ground with her head down, her eyes staring blankly into space. This world her mind created once seemed never ending, but now seemed like the afterlife of the end. At least, that's how Ginny thought of it. After all, Ginny's opinion was the only thing that mattered here. This was Ginny's mind. Ginny's world.

The wind gave a particularly fierce blow. Ginny's hair was swept out of her face, revealing dark eyes that had once sparkled with laughter. Ginny didn't even flinch as the wind picked up, making a loud howling noise equivalent to a tornado.

"Ginny? Ginny? We have to go now. We have to go, okay?" The voice echoed loudly through Ginny's world. Ginny didn't answer. That voice came from the outside world. The world that betrayed her. That world didn't matter anymore.

"Ginny? Please come on. Don't you want to see Harry?" Ginny's eyes darkened at the mention of her boyfriend. Yes. She wanted to see Harry. She wanted to laugh with him and hold his hand. She wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. But Ginny would never again see that Harry in the outside world. Voldemort took that Harry away.

Harry was the one who made her world bright. The sun once shone. The grass once grew. Many plants and animals bounded around the happy girl that was skipped around the sparkling lake. Ginny's world shook as she felt her outside world hand being led to the front. Ginny's eyes flickered to the cloudy sky.

She felt the world stop shaking. She was there. They expected her to look at Harry. To see him lying lifeless in that casket. She didn't want to see that. She wanted to remember Harry as the fun energetic person he was. But, they were staring at her. They wanted her to look. Ginny's eyes lowered down to the sight below her. Harry looked peaceful. Seeing him made her want Harry to open his eyes to show the world those beautiful emerald eyes. But he didn't. Her eyes wandered up to the scar on his forehead. Lightning cracked loudly.

Ginny still sat cross-legged in the same place she was before. She felt abnormally light. She couldn't see the outside world anymore, but she didn't care. That world didn't matter.

She heard a crunching noise behind her. Her heart leapt, but she didn't turn around. Nobody else ever entered Ginny's world. She held her breath as footsteps drew closer and closer to her place. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_Ginny."_

That voice. She knew that voice. She moved for the first time in weeks, to turn and look at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but her heart caught in her throat. She stared up at the tall figure, shocked. He wasn't very tall, and he had messy black hair. His eyes were emerald, and sparkling as he smiled at her. He was dressed sloppily in his Hogwarts uniform, the way he always did on Fridays.

"_Hey Ginny, I've missed you." _Ginny still didn't reply, she just stared up at him, too shocked to speak. _"Jesus, Ginny. You need to hire a gardener of something. I mean, you've got rain and everything, but it seems so… dry!" _

Ginny's lips broke into a tiny smile as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. _"Oh Harry! It's really you!"_

Harry grinned and hugged her back. He heard Ginny crying in his ear. _"It's okay Ginny, I know, I know. I'm back and you didn't even get time to clean up the confetti. Some party you must have had when I died. Ron didn't get drunk, did he? You know how he is when he's drunk." _

Ginny laughed and released Harry, giving him a gentle push. _"There haven't been any parties. Nothing's been great since you… left." _

Harry's smile faded and his eyes were downcast. _"That sucks you know," _he said gloomily. _"I died so everything would be better. To get rid of Voldemort. I thought everyone would be happy he's gone."_

Ginny looked surprised, then worried. _"Oh, Harry! We are! We're happy he's gone! It was just a terrible price to pay."_

Harry shrugged, changing the subject. _"I can't believe your mind is like this. You always seemed like you'd have such a great setup in here."_

Ginny looked around solemnly, taking in the dark clouds and the gray ground. _"It wasn't always like this. It used to be beautiful. Back when my life was beautiful."_

Harry pulled Ginny into another hug. _"Do you remember, Gin, when I first met you? You were in your pajamas and you freaked out when you saw me?"_

Ginny laughed, staring into his bright green eyes. _"Yeah, you probably thought I was a nutcase."_

Harry smiled and stared back into Ginny's brown eyes. _"I didn't. I thought you were cute. Ickle firstie was scared," _he said in a mock tone.

Ginny giggled and said _"Oh yeah, you were a tough second year who had just saved a shiny rock from a stuttering bald guy." _Ginny and Harry both laughed loudly. The sound seemed so cut short.

"_Do you remember when we first started going out?"_ Ginny questioned.

"_Yeah,"_ Harry replied, _"I randomly kissed you after that Quidditch match."_

Ginny kept her focus glued to Harry's eyes. _"It seems like not very long ago."_

Harry held Ginny's hand. _"Well, it wasn't, really. It was only a year ago."_

Ginny's face showed disappointment. _"We didn't get much time together,"_ she stated.

"_Well," _Harry said cheerfully. _"We've got time now, why don't we make use of it." _

Harry pulled Ginny into a deep passionate kiss. Ginny's heart bounced excitedly inside her. For the first time in a long time, she felt warm. The wind lightened and was only a slight breeze.

"_Ginny,"_ Harry said, pulling away from the kiss.

"_What?"_ Ginny asked, her eyes still closed.

"_Look around." _

Ginny opened her eyes and stared around her. The gray ground had been replaced by tall grass. The sun was shining brightly behind one small cloud. The dead trees had grown leaves and birds were nesting in them.

"_It's… wow. It's just…" _Ginny stuttered, unable to state her thoughts.

"_Beautiful,"_ Harry finished for her.

"Ginny! Oh my god, Ginny!"

Ginny opened her eyes to find a startled looking Ron above her.

"She's waking up!" he shouted. A bushy haired girl appeared above him. Hermione Granger's pale face filled with color.

"What happened?" Ginny asked looking wearily around.

"You looked at Harry's body and you just passed out!" Ron said nervously. Ginny's mind wandered back to the events that had just played in her mind. "Ginny, are you going to be okay?"

Ginny smiled for the first time since Harry's death. "Yes. I'm going to be just fine."


End file.
